


Dense

by jeneru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, But I enjoyed writing this, Epic Fail, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Reader-Insert, Revelations, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were bored that day, and thought maybe it would be nice to ’bond’ with him -</p>
<p>- like normal couples should.</p>
<p>But what you forgot however, was that your pair wasn’t <i>’as normal’</i> as it should.</p>
<p>Same work posted on my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dense

Indeed, this is not your brightest decision.

Or maybe he’s just a bit too dense for you.

_’Idiot.’_

Eyes still closed, a deep sigh pushed its way out of you while the back of your head throbbed. You remained still, the light passing thru your lids dimming as the Karasuno boys huddled around you.

"[y/n]! [y/n]! Are you alright?!" Nishinoya gripped your shoulder, shaking you lightly.

"Oi, Hinata! I’ve told you not to get too excited didn’t I?" You heard Ryu say, and you could only imagine Hinata squirm at his villanious glare.

"H-hey calm down everyone, I think she’s just fine. Just give her some air." Sugawara told them, at which they moved back, letting the light grow brighter again.

You smiled internally, heart warmed by the concern received from the boys. Despite being knocked down, credits to Hinata’s spike, you seem okay, you think, the pain on your head fading steadily.

Besides, it’s your fault anyway. 

You’ve been focusing on _him_ instead of the ball flying your way. If it wasn’t for Noya-kun’s swift receive, the ball would have been ’received’ by your face.

_’Damn him and his dead serious face.’_

You were bored that day, and thought maybe it would be nice to ’bond’ with him -

\- like normal couples should.

But what you forgot however, was that your pair wasn’t _’as normal’_ as it should.

Instead of suggesting going to an amusement park, or watching that popular movie you’ve been bugging him for a week now, he brings you with him to play volleyball with his teammates.

It’s not that you don’t like the game.

Besides, you weren’t Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Team assistant manager for no reason.

But _this_ , oh drat.

You weren’t really expecting him to be this, uh -

Inexperienced?

Nope.

You’ve been telling him non-stop about how you wanted to watch that movie for a week now.

Yep.

**Dense** is simply the right word.

You remained lying on the floor, still as a starfish would be on a deserted shore.

You could already hear poor Hinata ranting something about calling an ambulance in the background.

Not too long did you hear rubber squeaking against the gym floor, probably the rest of the team approaching to check you out.

Your muscles had started to cramp for being in the same position for quite a while now. But you can’t falter this time. You were determined to prove your point. 

You won’t move an inch until that _idiot_ gets it.

"Hey [y/n]," Nishinoya tried again, poking your right arm.

Still, not a muscle.

"Forget it. She’s probably dead."

Your brow involuntarily twitched, causing a commotion among the boys around you.

_’Tsukishima, you jerk!’_

The noise instantly died down as another set of steps echoed in the gym. The steps were slow and calculated, and you know there’s no mistaking to whom it belonged to.

_’Finally.’_

But instead of words of concern, his next words made you want to shoot up from the floor and kick him on the head.

"Oi [y/n], until when do you plan to sleep there? You do realize that you’re interrupting our practice right?"

_’YOU...You deserve to have your head smacked against Tsukishima.’_

You tried your best to restrain yourself from reacting, and succeeded as you remained still on the floor.

"Oi [y/n]!"

He continued, nudging your left leg with his shoe.

"Hey, can’t you see that she’s hurt? At least be gentle a bit," you heard Ryu told him.

"She’s not that hurt. She’s just upset. She’s always like that," he replied flatly.

"Always?!" The boys almost shouted in unison.

The two of you were definitely a match, given at the amount of resolve the both of you can sustain.

_Yet, you love this idiot anyway._

An exasperated sigh left your lips as you decided to give up, opening your eyes to meet his glare.

"So?" You started, earning his raised brow.

"What?" He asked, annoyance laced in his tone.

_’Still no idea huh?’_

The rest in the room simply stared as the two of you spent the next few seconds staring at each other in silence.

"Are you gonna help me up or what?" You finally asked, your patience threatening to run out for his apparent cluelessness. You raised an arm up, wiggling your hand as you gestured for him to come close.

The boys, Hinata included, remained still as he approached, stood beside you, and took your hand. He proceeded to pull you up, letting you sit up and eventually stand on your place. However, he took you by surprise when he suddenly tucked a loose strand behind your ear, drawing out an amused ’oooh’ from the people around you.

"You should be careful next time [y/n], you sort of - had me worried back there." He said sheepishly, avoiding your amused stare.

_’Ah yes, you really can’t hate this idiot for that long, don’t you’_

"Fine! I forgive you." It’s now your turn to startle him as you enclosed him in your hug, his tendency to tense each time you manage to get that close never failed to make you giggle. "The next time I tell you that I’m _bored_ , keep in mind that what I actually mean is that I want you take me out for a date." you continued.

**"EH?!"**

The Karasuno boys, again, reacted in unison, their sound resembling a collective squawk of _very, very_ confused crows.

Kageyama Tobio only managed a nervous nod in response.

_Or maybe you’ll just do the suggestion part next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a Kageyama Tobio x Reader finally.  
> I'm already at episode 14 as I type this.
> 
> And Kageyama Tobio is starting to change my mind.  
>  I really, really like Tsukishima Kei though
> 
> Well, all of the boys were adorable nonetheless.  
> All of them deserve a really nice fic, even the ever-fired-up Tanaka LoL XD
> 
> Kageyama Tobio and the rest of Karasuno Volleyball Club belongs to Haruichi Furudate


End file.
